1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiment of the invention relates to a multi-purpose framing square for use in connection with carpentry framing squares. The multi-purpose framing square has particular utility in connection with multi-purpose framing squares that have handle support pins and angle lock pins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multi-purpose framing squares are desirable for use in carpentry to make right angle markings on wood. The multi-purpose framing square, such as the popular Swanson SPEED SQUARE, combines the features of the traditional framing square along with tri, mitre and protractor squares. A need was felt for a multi-purpose framing square that could be locked at a specific angle, had a handle support, could be used both by left handed users and right handed users and that could be easily adjusted for inside or outside edges.
The use of carpentry framing squares is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,624 to Whiteford discloses a combination square, scribing tool and plumb level is basically a carpenter's square in which an elongate blade is connected perpendicularly to an elongate handle. The blade has measuring scales on opposite edges each of which commence at the adjacent edge of the handle, and lines extend across the blade to permit easy visual alignment of both scales. Elongate apertures are formed along each line to facilitate use of the square as a scribing tool. The handle is a clear plastic hollow shell which is substantially filled with a liquid except for a small bubble so that the handle can function as a plumb level. However, the Whiteford '624 patent does not have a movable handle support pin, an angle lock pin, a handle that can be angularly adjusted on either side of the blade and does not have handle finger grips.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,126 to Dahl discloses a Framing square extension bar and saw guide having a channel extending longitudinally through an extension bar snugly but slidably receives the base flange of a framing square. The extension bar can be locked in a desired position relative to the square, and has mechanism for mounting a stop peg at a desired position along the length of the bar. The position of the square relative to a board to be marked or cut is set by engaging the stop peg against the end of the board while the extension bar is held flush against a longitudinal edge of the board. Each of several different boards can be marked at a predetermined desired length and/or an edge of the framing square can be used as a guide fence for a portable power saw. However, the Dahl '126 patent does not have a movable handle support pin, an angle lock pin, a handle that can be angularly adjusted on either side of the blade and does not have handle finger grips.
Further, United States Patent Number Des. 451,831 to Szumer discloses a carpenter square that has angular markings thereupon. However, the Szumer '831 patent does not have a movable handle support pin, an angle lock pin, a handle that can be angularly adjusted on either side of the blade and does not have handle finger grips.
Further still, U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,426 to Mosbrucker discloses a multi-purpose square having a handle and two legs that extend away from the handle in the same direction, both perpendicular to the handle. The handle includes a level to allow angular measurements against level, as well as for plumbing and leveling purposes. The legs correspond in width to standard dimensions of construction materials to facilitate the measuring and marking of those dimensions on materials. One leg is marked along its edges with linear and angular measurement marks for measuring and marking lines and angles, and has holes disposed selectively along its length for receiving a marker, such as a carpentry pencil. The other leg is marked with angular measurement marks along its edges and has a window with pitch marks along the edges thereof to facilitate the measurement and marking of angles and pitch. However, the Mosbrucker '426 patent does not have a movable handle support pin, an angle lock pin, a handle that can be angularly adjusted on either side of the blade and does not have handle finger grips.
Yet further still, U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,213 to Moe discloses a multi-purpose measuring tool has an elongate base and arm pivotally connected at rounded ends thereof in an angularly variable relation to perform multiple functions, including measuring inclines, measuring corner angles, measuring distances, use as a square, use as a bevel gauge and use as a torpedo level. A retractable measuring tape housed within the arm has a terminal finger gripping end adapted to be pulled away from the arm and removably attached to a distal end of the base. The measuring tape is dual purpose in that one side of the tape is used for determining the angle of the arm relative to the base to perform some of the above functions, and the other side of the tape is used for traditional linear distance measurements. The tool's base includes a “vertical” bubble level and the arm includes a “horizontal” bubble level to perform some of the above functions. However, the Moe '213 patent does not have a movable handle support pin, an angle lock pin, a handle that can be angularly adjusted on either side of the blade and does not have handle finger grips.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,753 to Klok discloses a lightweight portable carpenter's saw guide and square that singularly performs the functions of triangle, ruler, square, protractor, and leveling device. The special protractor function allows for continuous same plane usage in order to scribe material or to guide a power saw across a given material. However, the Klok '753 patent does not have a movable handle support pin, an angle lock pin, a handle that can be angularly adjusted on either side of the blade and does not have handle finger grips.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a multi-purpose framing square that allows multi-purpose framing squares that have handle support pins and angle lock pins. The Whiteford '624, Dahl '126, Szumer '831, Mosbrucker '426, Moe '213 and Klok '753 patents make no provision for a movable handle support pin, an angle lock pin, a handle that can be angularly adjusted on either side of the blade and do not have handle finger grips.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved multi-purpose framing square which can be used for multi-purpose framing squares that have handle support pins and angle lock pins. In this regard, the present embodiment of the invention substantially fulfills this need.
In this respect, the multi-purpose framing square according to the present embodiment of the invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of multi-purpose framing squares that have handle support pins and angle lock pins.